


The Surprise

by The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado (shinigami_lupin)



Series: The Children of Iyaru [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_lupin/pseuds/The-Most-Evil-Wizard-Elfarado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Upon reflection, Luther mused, all the signs and symptoms had been there, but not once had the thought occurred to either of them."</p><p>Gwydion, God of the Moon and Magic, and his husband, Luther, God of Death, get a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Playing a bit with some characters from my gods universe and this bit jumped out at me. They are part of an alien race called the Iyari that I will one explain... >.> This bit explains a bit about their biology and the origins of Tiva.

Upon reflection, Luther mused, all the signs and symptoms had been there, but not once had the thought occurred to either of them. To be fair, an accidental psychic pregnancy was unheard of, though he couldn't bring himself to be surprised that his husband had been capable of such. However waking up with both of them curled around their newborn daughter this morning had.

Luther realized that the exhaustion and illness Gwydion had been plagued with for the last month had in fact been very obvious signs of his pregnancy. The fact that everything had come to a head just the evening prior and had him calling Helen over to see what was wrong with his husband.

The revelation that he was in labor had been a shock to everyone.

Being the whirlwind of energy that was his sister-in-law, it had only taken Helen moments to summon and rally their parents to welcome the new bundle into the world, while the new parents absorbed the news as another sympathetic contraction struck. Their parents had dug out many old baby items to pass on to their surprise grandchild. Aveline had even promised to make whatever else they needed, leaving him ever thankful for his father-in-law.

It had taken hours, leaving Gwydion damp, pale and exhausted, but the moment Luther saw his daughter materialize over his husband's stomach his breath hitched. Though squirming and crying, she was theirs and therefore perfect. Helen has then scooped up her niece, inspecting her before liberating a new diaper and a purple blanket and swaddling the newborn.

Luther spooned his husband, brushing his sweat damp hair from his face, who sunk into him thankfully. Helen smiled at the two, settling her niece in their embrace, before leaving them.

The quiet cries of his daughter had woken him, surprised at her presence before his memory caught up with him. He moved into a seated position and cradled the tiny being as he remembered from his nieces and nephew, and she quieted instantly.

“Hey, darling, I'm your Daddy. Your Mommy is still very very tired from bringing you into the world, so you're stuck with me.”

“Mommy thinks if your going to call him that, Daddy gets to have the next one.”

Luther smirked and leaned over kissing his husband on the lips as the exhausted man rolled over. “Well we could always go with Mama or Mother or possibly Mom if you'd prefer.”

Gwydion rolled his eyes, before sitting up gingerly. “You're incorrigible. Gimme.” He extended his arms in a reaching motion.

Luther gently placed their daughter into his husband's arms, who then brought her to a nipple. She latched on immediately beginning to suckle. 

“Hmm, you keep telling me that, so it must be true. After all you said that only yesterday after we were tied for the second time...” Gwydion swatted him, careful not to disturb their nursing daughter.

“Horn dog.” Gwydion then turned his gaze to their daughter. Her head was covered in a downy midnight black fuzz, skin shockingly pale next to it. “She really seems to have taken after you.” His free hand stroking over the crown of black.

Luther smiled. “Yeah, but look at her eyes. That's definitely you.” Gold eyes gazed back at gold as she nursed. “She's perfect, thank you.”

“What should we name her?”

Luther pondered for a moment. “What about Tiva? I've always thought it to be a nice name...”

Gwydion nodded. “I like it. Tiva.”

A gentle knock on the door disturbed the pair to see a grinning Helen. “I see you are all up and taking to your little surprise very well. I'm glad to see you're able to nurse.”

“Yeah, though he gets to do it next time.”

Helen's grin turned maniacal. “Ah, but Bro... you have a womb. With the way you two go at each other, the next one will definitely be natural.”

Both men looked at her shocked. “A womb? But I'm a guy!”

“Guy girl, doesn't matter. The fact is you had sympathetic contractions. You have to have a womb for that. Now let me see my niece so I can go show her off. Did you pick a name yet?”

Gwydion nodded dumbly as he processed his twin's words. “Tiva.”

Helen nodded approvingly. “Good name, easy to live up to.” Leaning down to pick up her new niece from her brother's arms, the newborn long since finished with her meal. “We'll be back shortly.” The blonde sun-goddess practically skipped from the room with her precious cargo.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Mentioned:  
> Gwydion - God of the Moon and Magic  
> Luther - God of Death  
> Helen - Goddess of the Sun and Healing - She is Gwydion's younger twin sister. She love's being a pain in the ass and can swear like a sailor. :3  
> "Their Parents" - Gwydion's parents are Marion and Aveline, while Luther only has his mother Saphronia.  
> Marion - God of Parenting - Technically he is the god of motherhood, but that title was awarded years ago as a joke. >.>I don't even the defense of being drunk.  
> Aveline - Goddess of the Forge - The twins call her dad, while Marion gets called mom. Its a secret as to whom actually gave birth to them. ;3  
> Saphronia - Goddess of the Underworld  
> Tiva - Goddess of Silence, Creation and Destruction - Her name means "good" in Hebrew, apparently. :3
> 
> And I always welcome feedback~!


End file.
